The UnKnown Soldier
by Irishnut666
Summary: This story has been cancelled due to poor writing and poorly remmebered storyline. The writer is happy to forget this ever happened and gleefully add that a better written rewrite has been uploaded to the network.
1. Finding

Disclaimer : I dont own Naruto.

Thought for the day:

All things change; nothing perishes.

-Ovid, Metamorphoses

**Chapter 1:**

Finding

The chopper rocked as gunfire ripped at the sides, tearing at the armour plating that protected the occupents. The soldier looked at what remained of his squad and scowled. Half of his squad dead. This was not good. Everything they had done tonight was a success but the loss of so many members was a tarnish on an otherwise successful operation. The experimental fusion reactor was slowly counting down to destruction. No.233468 had at least done that before biting the bullet. Literally. He had gone down in a hail of brains as several bullets cut him from life. It would explode just as they hit safe distance. He smiled no bodies. No witnesses. A powerful explosion hit. He heard the pilot call for Brace positions. But it was too late.

The fire burned savagely. He turned over and winced as his arm screamed along with his ribs and leg. He stiffened waiting for the pain to die. It didn't. His muffled moan brought a blurred figure over his face. There was a strange light as a hand covered his head and he knew no more.

A dog masked ANBU stood in front of the burning wreckage . Whatever it was it didn't exist now. She and her ANBU squad were patrolling the outskirts of the village. When they saw a large shape appear out of a ring of fire. When they reached the crash site they discovered an oddly shaped metal structure on fire. Human figures could clearly be seen burning thiers faces frozen in horror. Looking around she saw a body. It must have blown clear in the crash. Suddenly it shifted and moaned. Moving quickly she knelt by the body of the young male. He was in bad shape and needed immediate attention. She performed an anaesthetic Jutsu. Hopefully he would be alright. Looking closer at him she was surprised to find his eyes and facial structure looked different to hers. He looked human but not like one she'd seen. He was taller than most men of the village and broader. She shook her head. How were they going to explain this to Saidame- sama. Checking him over she found his elbow to be shattered, five ribs broken, a cut on his head and minor internal bleeding. He was lucky to be alive. The Other ANBU came to her.

"Is he Alive?"said Wolf mask

"Yes captain, though by the looks of it he shouldn't be"

"I've called the medics in they will take him to the hospital."

"Do we contiue ?"

"Negative. We report in."

Jumping into the trees leving the crash they ran to the walls and entered the village. They passed the medics on the way to the tower.

Back at the crash site the cut on the mans forehead slowly started to seal.

Authors Note:

I have to point out that this will get better and have longer chapters. Just to put people at ease I have to say I am not one of those writers that make an O.C so powerful that he can beat kakashi with a punch. Welcome any ideas that you have. Please review.


	2. Awakening

Disclaimer:I do not own Naruto its cast and characters no matter how inane or badly trained they may be.

Thought for the day:

A little learning is a dangerous thing but a lot of ignorance is just as bad.

Bob Edward

**Chapter:2**

Awakening

The bed was comfortable its warmth lulling him back to sleep. He dreamed of fire, blood, death, rage , he saw his Blades being cut down. He saw the bodies of the defenders bleeding never again to walk among the living. In his sleep he grinned, blood for blood. Then a womens face appeared.

Suddenly he sat bolt upright swiftly forgot the dream, immediately regretting his movements as pain flared in his arm and chest. He scowled irritated that the rapid healing brought on by gene therapy was not as fast as as he wished. Examining his wounds he saw they appeared to wrapped in a way that suggested battlefield dressings. That was odd. He quickly analyzed his surroundings. Looking about the room, the bare white walls, the smell of antiseptic and the type of bed he was in lead him to believe that he was in a hospital.

The last thing he remembered was the pilot shouting the 'brace' command at his squad before the explosion caught up to the chopper. That meant they had gone down. Shadows under the doorway suggested the possibility of guards. He smirked. They should have been stationed inside his room to ensure that he couldn't escape. He shook his head, their mistake for treating him so lightly but they would soon learn. He caught himself as that thought passed. He remembered his Sarge's wise words. 'Arrogance can easily be used against you'. He smiled to himself, he missed the man. Then remembered the training exercises deciding that maybe it was not a bad thing that he was dead.

Getting out of bed he moved to the window, ignoring the pain of his injuries. He was on the first floor, it looked like it was at the back of a hospital near a sheer cliff and with an alley opposite between a few large buildings and the cliff. He marveled at the architecture. The buildings rose then curved inwards into ledges continuing upwards to curve into the roof. The writing on the signs were Japanese which confirmed his fear. He had been captured by the Eastern Alliance. The operation was bust. The facility was well and truly destroyed if the explosion that knocked out the chopper was anything to go by but his capture was evidence of the BLADE programs existence. He closed his eyes and activated his neural interface. No connection. He knew what that meant. He had been disavowed. He was by now probably wiped from all records, Military and civilian. No country would claim him. That meant he was a nothing, a useless husk cast aside by failure. Fuck.

After a few moments he laughed. He was free. Once he got out of here he was gonna find some booze and a willing women. It had been so long since he last got laid. He shook himself again. Sex later escape now.

Breaking out of his reflections he focused on the task at hand. He needed to get out of here without the guards noticing, secure clothing and supplies then escape and evade until he could work out his next move. He winced as the pain reminded him of his injuries. But first heal. Remembering old lessons he began to focus Ki to the points of pain. He sighed in irritation once more. At best he could be combat effective in 3 hours, at peak efficiency in 4 hours. This was not good. He needed out of here now, before they came to check on him. Choices, choices he thought. To wait longer brought danger, to leave now brought a weakness in him that he could not afford while in hostile territory. He needed a plan.

Meanwhile

Sarutobi wiped his brow with his sleeve. The events of last night had spooked the inhabitants. Already shaken by the attack of the Kyuubi months ago they had nearly launched into full scale panic by the ring of fire in the sky. Scared that another demon had come to ravage the village. Messages flooded in with demands for information, meetings and orders. He sighed didn't they realize that he could not do anything about the phenomenon in the sky. Taking a ragged breath he looked at the portrait of the fourth.

"Why did you have to die you young fool. Now I have to look after your son, the village and paperwork when I should be playing with my grandchildren" he sighed tiredly.

The portrait of the fourth just looked down stoically.

He sighed again and returned to Hatake's report. He chuckled, remembering the young boy he once was at the fourths side. It was as concise and to the point as it could be without Hatake having to put much effort into it but then again he had not really seen him much lately. Kyuubi's attack had severely reduced shinobi numbers in the village and any lapse in missions would give a message of weakness to the other villages unless normal work could resume. It was taxing on the people but it had to be done if they were to avoid another war. The war with earth had been bad enough.

Dismissing the thought he continued reading. While patrolling the boundaries of Konoha, Hatake's squad had observed the phenomenon overhead. An object had fallen from the sky after the phenomenon had ended. Upon reaching the area were the object had been believed to land they found a burning wreckage of an unidentifiable vehicle. The bodies of seven unidentifiable men were in the wreckage but another man was found a distance away with moderate injuries. After summoning Pakkun Hatake had found that there was no scent of the man or the wreckage leading to or from the crash site. They returned to the village to report in and alert the medic nin to the man. He sighed as read the report again. Moderate injuries. To a shinobi what he had were moderate injuries but to a civilian it was quite serious. He had to admit though the mans physical structure unnerved him. He had not seen anyone like him before. A bloodline trait maybe? The tattoo on his arm was strange as well. A straight blade with a thin black hilt on his upper arm and a tattoo of a red hand on his left pectoral. Strange. Not nearly so as what he was wearing. A tight black suit that covered his body, over that a dark blue one piece jump suit, over that he had some sort of vest that covered his chest area, possibly a form of armor, at his hip there was some unidentified contraption and a pair of boots. His clothing carried no identification, no markings just a number on his left breast written in a strange script. 100900.

Interesting. Putting down the Hatake's report he picked up the intelligence report on the clothing. They appeared to be tough, resistant to fire and water. The materials themselves couldn't be identified. At best the only identifiable thing on him was his communications equipment. These were estimated to be decades ahead of what they had.

The man was a mystery. The tattoos couldn't be linked to any clans or villages they knew of. The medics had remarked that his arm an ribs were healing rapidly and Hatake's subordinate had swore he had a head wound at the scene.

A head ache started to build up behind his eyes. He sighed again this time in defeat. They would learn more when the man woke up. Hopefully he would cooperate. He did not feel right even now sending him to Ibiki's torture chambers.

**Authors note:**

Decided to revise this one before uploading the next chapter. I personally thought that my writing style and presentation needed tuning.


	3. Forlorn Hope

Disclaimer:I do not own Naruto its cast and characters no matter how inane or badly trained they may be.

Thought for the day:

People don't behave the way they should; they behave the way they do.

-Jim Beaubien and Karen Caesar

**Chapter 3: **

Forlorn Hope

Looking around he cursed the lack of clothing. Jumping out the window with no clothes on was just asking for trouble. Though he mused that the ladies may not be unappreciative but no doubt the local police may have something to say about it. Walking out the door was much the same.

'Well shit' he muttered

The only way to secure clothing was to find some but that meant leaving the room. He looked at the bed sheets. No, they would only restrict his movements. Returning to the window he gauged the distance to the alley across the street. He could make it in a jump but he was still naked and nobody could miss that.

People were starting to move through the streets as the night gave into day. Looking about he thanked his good fortune. A bum was staggering down the street with a bottle of something, he was about his build with a straw hat. Convenient. Nobody looked at bums they were the rejects of society and could be found anywhere no matter how rich and successful a country was. They also had access to the entire area as no-one wants to question a bum. The bum was approaching the mouth of the alley. Better make this quick he thought shrugging off his worries, after all who dares wins, right?

Climbing onto the window ledge he again gauged the distance and trajectory needed and began channeling ki into his legs.

Chikano staggered along the road. Pickings had been good so sake was plentiful. He smiled as he past an alley, maybe his luck was changing. Movement in the corner of his eye caused him to look to his right and just enough time to see a naked man crash into him, hurling him into the far wall of the alley and into darkness.

The soldier stood up wincing from the strain on his injuries. The strain had caused his healing ribs to break again. He sighed as endomorphines flooded through his blood stream cutting off the pain. He began to carefully strip the bum he put on the clothes, well what could be called clothes, dirty trousers, some sort of robe thing and the hat. They didn't fit as well as he hoped. They literally stretched over his frame. Well beggars can't be choosers, he chuckled at this. Picking the tramp up he removed what little money he had then chucked him into a convenient dumpster. Looking down at himself he checked his disguise, something was missing. Looking at his hands he realized what it was he was too clean. He looked about the alley was relatively clean surprisingly. He looked back at the dumpster and grimaced. Well sacrifices had to be made.

Walking down the street, was proving difficult. Being taller than the average person he had to slump his shoulders and bend over. His stagger was also not so impressive. His training to always stay balanced and coiled ready to strike was conflicting with his need to stagger drunkenly. Thankfully the smell was keeping everyone away.

I need to get to the gates he thought If I can get out I can contact the Sarge. He can get me out of this shit.

Sarutobi walked down the corridor of the hospital in deep though barely aware to the two injured genin who called in greeting or the ANBU squad that shadowed him. He sidestepped a nurse on instinct and continued on.

'What to do with him' was currently repeating in his head.

The young man that had been found was an enigma. The report from the hospital threw new

Unknown loyalties, a chakra system with mid level chunin reserve,medics had discovered chemicals in his blood which were similar to that in Tenzo, a muscular and skeletal structure that was five times denser than a normal human. This was particularly disturbing, Orochimaru's experiments where still fresh in his mind. To think that another had been manipulated like this. He shuddered.

The guards nodded in greeting as he approached the room that contained the young man. The guard opened the door...and stood there gapping, while sarutobi sighed and messaged his temples. An ANBU appeared beside him.

'Alert all available ninja to the escape and find him. Exert extreme caution. He has unknown strength and healing abilities. Spread a description and watch the gate.' he ordered walking away to his office to see if he can locate him via the ball. The ANBU nodded before turning to the two chunin guard and spoke in a voice that screamed restrained violence.

'Your punishments will be decided at a later date.'

They both nodded inwardly shuddering at the thought of what the punishment could be. All the while a tall badly dressed man staggered/walked towards the village gate.

**Authors note:**

Sorry about the lateness. Rewrote chapter two.


	4. END, END, END,END!

This story has been stopped. It will be recycled into a newer more twisted version that will hopefully be explained well.

The first chapter of the rewrite is up.


End file.
